Ding dong
by nut le schizo
Summary: ding, dong ouvre moi la porte petit Geek, je suis arrivée, il est inutile de te cacher... 1ère songfic sur 'hide and seek' de seeu


Et voila ma toute première songfic sur la chanson 'hide and seek' de seeu que j'ai découvert récemment et dont je suis tombé amoureux ! (désolé les filles, mais mon cœur est pris par une chanson... NE ME JUGEZ PAS NOTRE AMOUR SERA ÉTERNEL !)

Les personnages de Salut Les Geeks ne m'appartiennent pas .(cette phrase sonne bizarre non ?)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Geek se reposait dans le canapé après avoir passé les 5 dernières heures à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Il était seul pour la soirée Mathieu étant à la Japan Expo, le Hippie en cure de désintoxication (qui ne marcherait pas comme toutes les autres...), le patron à ses habituels bordels et le panda à son club de chant.

Il était donc 1 heure du matin quand le geek se décida à reprendre sa partie. Il appuya sur le bouton de démarrage de la console... sans aucune réaction. Il réessaya plus fort... sans aucune réaction. Il essaya de rallumer la lumière... sans aucune réaction...

\- Une panne de courant ? C'est bien ma veine ! Dit-il en soupirant...

_Ding Dong_  
_Ouvre moi ta porte_  
_Je suis arrivée_  
_Il est inutile de te cacher..._

Il avait entendu une voix. Clairement. C'était une voix de petite fille. Il frissonna en se disant que son imagination et la fatigue devait lui jouer un tour.

_Ding Dong_  
_Ouvre moi ta porte_  
_Je suis arrivée_  
_Aucune chance pour toi de m'échapper..._

Il n'avait pas pu rêver cette fois ! La voix venait de derrière la porte d'entrée (je parle France !). Il s'approcha précautionneusement de la fenêtre dans le but de jeter un coup d'œil...

_Tu regardes la fenêtre_  
_Nos yeux se croisent derrière le verre_  
_Pétrifié de terreur_  
_Je veux te voir d'un peu plus près..._

Ce qu'il venait de voir semblait sortir tout droit d'un film d'horreur. C'était une petite fille. Elle était livide comme de la craie et ses yeux... SES YEUX ! Ils n'avaient rien d'humain, entièrement noirs comme les ténèbres, contrastant ainsi avec la pâleur de sa peau. Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine, le plus loin de cette...chose . Sur la table trônait un délicieux choco-steak (#Référence !).

_Ding Dong_  
_J'entre dans ta maison_  
_Il faut te hâter_  
_Tous les deux on va bien s'amuser..._

en effet la voix s'était rapprochée, il fallait qu'il parvienne à trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Peut-être qu'elle était allergique au chocolat ? A ce moment là il pourrait lancer le choco-steak et puis.. Non c'était un plan foireux !

_Ding Dong_  
_J'entre dans ta maison_  
_Il faut te cacher_  
_C'est à cache-cache que l'on va jouer !_

la cuisine lui semblait être la plus mauvaise cachette possible dans le jeu de cache-cache que lui proposait la fillette. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, plus propice pour se cacher.

_Tes pas sur le plancher_  
_Je peux les entendre d'où je suis_  
_Et ton souffle paniqué_  
_Je t'écoute tenter de t'enfuir !_

gloups ! il s'était fait entendre ! il accéléra le pas, quitte à se faire entendre encore plus.

_CACHE-TOI !  
Je peux apercevoir ta tête !_

Il s'était fait voir ! Il courut le plus vite possible dans le couloir.

_CACHE-TOI !  
Je peux apercevoir ta tête !_

Il courait, courait, son corps lui quémandait du repos, mais il courait !

_CACHE-TOI !  
Je peux apercevoir ta tête !_

Le couloir lui semblait faire plusieurs kilomètres de long. Il vit enfin la porte de sa chambre.

_CACHE-TOI !_  
_Là-bas dans le noir..._

Il entra en trombe dans sa chambre et se jeta dans la première cachette venue.

_Toc toc,_  
_Je suis à ta porte_  
_Et je vais entrer_  
_Je n'ai pas besoin de demander..._

Comme si elle allait lui demander son avis !

_Toc toc_  
_Je suis dans ta chambre_  
_Où t'es-tu caché ?_  
_La partie est bientôt terminée !_

"Faites qu'elle ne me trouve pas ! Faites qu'elle ne me trouve pas ! Faites qu'elle ne me trouve pas ! " se répétait la victime...

_J'ai cherché sous ton lit_  
_Dans la chambre plongée dans le noir_  
_Tu n'étais pas ici_  
_Peut-être es-tu dans le placard ?_

Il se recroquevilla dans ledit placard, espérant qu'elle ne le trouve pas...

_Ding Dong_  
_Je t'ai trouvé !_

La porte s'ouvrit et il cria.

_Ding Dong_  
_Tu étais ici_  
_Maintenant à ton tour..._

elle l'attrapa par la gorge, le soulevant comme une plume malgré son apparent jeune âge

_Ding Dong_  
_Je t'ai attrapé_  
_Maintenant à ton tour..._

une fumée opaque sortit de sa bouche pour s'infiltrer dans tous les orifices de son corps (si vous avez pensé à ça aussi vous êtes définitivement une cause perdue !).

_Ding Dong_  
_J'ai enfin gagné_  
_Maintenant à ton tour.._.

il ne parvenait plus à respirer... il souffrait...

_Ding Dong_  
_Et voici ton gage..._

Le corps sans vie de la jeune fille tomba à terre

_Ding Dong_  
_C'est la fin du jeu_  
_Rien n'est resté..._

Toujours la même voix... mais c'est de la bouche du gamer qu'elle sortait cette fois...

_Ding Dong_  
_Je vous dis adieu..._

Passant devant le miroir, le geek admira ses yeux devenus entièrement noirs...

* * *

J'ai tenté de chanter cette chanson... ça c'est fini avec plusieurs miroirs fêlés et la digestion de quelques pastilles contre le mal de gorge...

Reviews ? Je sais que je l'ai déjà dis mais j'adore ça !


End file.
